


You Cannot Save Them All

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Your Reality Is A Nightmare [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: You cannot save them all. No one can. But that doesn't mean that you won't try.





	You Cannot Save Them All

You have found your life's purpose. Your life's purpose is to help people, whether they deserve it or not. Most of the time, they don't.

You spread yourself as thin as rice paper, work yourself down to the bone, all in hopes of helping as many people as you can. The more you work, the more hopeless it all seems. You save one person from an untimely end, and all of a sudden another dozen or so need your help.

You're reminded time and time again that nobody can save everyone. You are told not to stress yourself in such ways. After all, if you push yourself too far you will end up in the same position as the people that you try to help. And yet, none of it matters to you. Your ethics code, if you can call it such, will not allow you to slack or rest, especially when there are so so many people out there in need of saving.

You have been warned time and time again that you cannot save everyone, and that it would be foolhardy to even try. Despite knowing this, you cannot bring yourself to care. Even though you cannot save them all, you will try anyway. Anything less than this would be folly, a failure. You would be letting down everyone around you, everyone that depends on you, everyone that you desire to save.

The irony of this is that everyone views you in a positive light for all the good that you've done, all the people that you're pulled back from the very edge. You're the only one that believes that you are a failure, the only one that believes you aren't doing enough.

At the end, all the predictions will become true. You will work yourself down to nothing, until you are in the same position as the ones that you sought to save, if not worse.


End file.
